Détaché
by jude mathis
Summary: 13 fragmen dari hidup mereka selanjutnya. Dedicated for S.N Day!


_a/n: _shuffle challenge_ (banyak yang ngelantur dari lagunya anyway /wb and please excuse my taste in music). __tiap garis pemisah beda drabble dan universe._

_also sorry for messy format ffn keeps screwing with my linebreak okok!_

* * *

.

_**Good Time - Owl City feat. Carly Rae Jepsen** _

.

"_Summer_ ini kau mau pergi liburan?"

Naruto memandangnya dari atas tempat tidur yang seprainya kusut dan berserakan kertas seperti sayap-sayap putih yang mendominasi perhatiannya. Sasuke mulai prihatin dengan keadaan kamarnya yang diboikot seperti ini, dan mental Naruto sendiri yang kerja terus siang dan malam. Bagi pria berjas seperti mereka berdua, apa yang salah menanggalkan stelan formal sedikit untuk menikmati musim panas?

Senyum Naruto seperti kucing yang menyipitkan matanya yang biru seperti laut, seperti langit musim panas. Gigi-gigi putihnya berderet rapi sembari di tangannya ia masih memegang kertas saham, saham...

"...Kita ke pantai, _Teme_?"

...Mungkin bukan hanya jas yang harus ditanggalkan. Sasuke ingin mengganti celana renang norak Naruto yang bermotif seliwir itu dan juga memastikan punyanya bukan bermotif tomat.

* * *

**_With a Few Good Friends - Carly Simon _**

.

Seharusnya Sasuke tahu, saat pulang ke kampung halamannya yang terkenal akan _ranch_ mereka, lebih baik ia mengganti mobil sedan hitamnya dengan sesuatu yang lebih membumi dan tangguh di bukit-bukit. Dan kubangan lumpur. Dan cukup besar untuk menghalau sapi.

Tapi saat ia akhirnya memarkirkan _Lamborghini_ hitam itu di tengah ranch tempat penggembalaan beberapa kuda dan lembu yang dibiarkan dilepas untuk mengunyah, sosok yang menyambutnya pertama kali―tertarik pada benda hitam itu; adalah sosok Uzumaki tetangganya dulu. Dari balik topi lebar koboi, mata biru benderang menatapnya berkilat dan tangan yang kasar menaut tali tambang bertahun-tahun itu meraba pipinya, mengingat―

"...Sasuke?"

Sasuke tahu perjalanan pulang kali ini tidak sia-sia.

* * *

**_Lost Time Memory - IA_**

.

Pemandangan patah hati sering terjadi di atas jembatan ini. Warna merah yang memabukkan dari senja tak berkeujungan jatuh seperti spektrum yang dipantulkan terus di mata, membuat retina sakit lama-lama akan dominasi warna menusuk ini, dan kau di sana, kau berdiri sebagai hitam yang kontras dengan putih di perasaanku ini saat kau berkata-

"Ayo kita putus."

Berikan alasan agar aku tidak melempar diriku ke deras air di bawah yang sama derasnya dengan jatuh bebas hatiku turun, Sasuke. Bisa mendengarnya? Di tengah panas yang turun, _dug dug dug dug_ (ia berdetak dipacu adrenalin yang membujur dengan deras air di bawah.) beri aku alasan- beri aku _alasan_―

Melihat mataku yang biru dan kontras namun tidak secara puitis dengan kabut merah ini, kau sedikit berjengit dan menahan tanganku sebentar.

"Aku bukan- _Aku tidak_-

...Aku hanya."

Lalu kenapa? Hatiku menjerit. _Kenapa?_

Aku melepaskan lenganku yang kau pegang dan tertawa miris. Oh, kau akan melihat juga sungai kecil sukma yang sudah mengalir dari kedua mataku sekarang. Simpan jembatan untuk mereka menerbangkan abuku nanti.

Aku memilih mati sendiri.

* * *

**_Utakata Hanabi - Supercell _**

.

Pernahkah kau melihat bunga meledak menjadi ratusan keping di udara?

Itu metafora, bodoh. Aku hanya bercanda. Maksudku kembang api; percik dinamit yang dibuat berkilat dan berwarna dan dimainkan saat malam hari agar bisa dilihat.

Pernah kau melihat prosesnya dalam fragmen?

Karena kalau kita melihatnya dari dekat, yang pasti ada hanya sayup dentuman atau riak-riak sungai tempat terjauh kita bisa menontonnya. Tidak, rumah kita tidak dekat kuil letak festival musim panas macam itu, dan tidak, aku tidak berniat pindah.

Aku hanya ingin tahu apa kau pernah melihat mereka dalam segmen.

Awalnya mereka hanya mercon yang dilempar ke udara, berdesing dalam warna kilat, tak terdeteksi bagi mata-mata yang tidak teliti.

Namun begitu mereka meledak di udara, semua mata memandangnya.

Hmm? Apa? Akhirnya kau ingat kita pernah melihat kembang api bersama? Well, rumahku memang dulu dekat kuil, dan waktu itu kita-

_Kita sedang_.

...Hn.

(dari sela-sela pintu kamarmu yang tertutup tirai, warnanya tembus dari tirai dan mungkin kita terlalu fokus untuk berteriak dan berusaha berkata-kata hingga suara kembang api sendiri itu teredam-)

Jadi?

Maksudku, apa kau mau datang ke festival kembang api tahun ini, Dobe.

...

...

(Kau itu seperti kembang api. Yang melesat dan menukik seenaknya sebelum meledak dan menarik perhatian semua orang)

...

...

(Andai bisa kupotret setiap segmennya dari dulu aku hingga sekarang menjadi pria yang berubah.)

...

...

...

... Terserah kau saja. Aku sendiri akan pakai yukata.

* * *

**_Two Breaths Walking - Hatsune Miku_**

_._

Tangan di pinggang, menyabet pistol.

Tangan di pergelangan tangan, untuk mencengkeram

Tangan di kerah-_ku_ untuk kau banting ke tanah

(Hei, yang barusan itu berima)

Tangan memegang gunting untuk memutuskan nadiku

(Kau benci aku, kan? _Kau benci benci aku_.)

Tangan di leher untuk mencekikku. Itu bagian favoritmu kan, Sasuke?

Tuan detektif, jadilah si pembuat topi gila malam ini saja agar kuhentikan waktumu.

Saat semua rahasiaku kubisikkan dalam bekunya waktu, nanti waktumu akan kujalankan lagi.

_Ah-_

Kau sepertinya masih perlu ikut kelas _anger management_, tuan detektif.

Sudahkah kubilang kalau aku lebih suka tanganmu yang memborgolku?

_Ah-_

Jangan-jangan kau juga mempunyai fetish soal hal-hal ini?

...

...

Sampai jumpa lain kali, Tuan Detektif.

* * *

**_Parade - YUI_**

.

"Sasuke, suatu hari nanti aku ingin ikut sirkus."

"Baguslah. Lebih baik kau di antara simpanse."

"-Hei! Aku bukan ingin ikut dengan rombongan simpanse!"

"Hn."

"Sasukeeee. Aku ingin belajar cara berjalan di atas tali!"

"Kita punya tali jemuran."

"-_Apalagi_ orang yang berakrobat di atas tali itu, menjaga keseimbangan dengan selaras di atas tali yang bergoyang-goyang! Bukan hanya berdua, tapi bertiga, hingga berlima-"

"..."

"..."

"Jadi, Teme, kau jadi mengajakku kencan ke sirkus tidak?"

"Ya. Lebih baik kau kuumpankan langsung ke singa."

* * *

**_Ur-Style - Arbitrary Style Mix [Airi]_**

.

Manajer keparatnya itu, memasangkan Sasuke dengan kontrak untuk memakai pakaian bertema lolita dan berpose di depan kamera. Ia akan mengulitinya selembar-demi-selembar nanti malam, dan oh, siapa bilang Naruto akan pulang ke apartemennya malam ini? Ia akan tidur di_ depan pintu masuk, merana._

Kurang lebih tatapan benci yang Sasuke lemparkan terhadap Naruto selama satu jam terakhir berkata demikian. Sementara, manajer pirangnya itu sendiri sibuk tergigil tertawa di balik deretan kamera dan kabel studio itu, fotografernya berusaha membuat Sasuke menghaluskan rengutannya sedikit dan membaur dengan _warna-warna pastel_ dan renda yang ia pakai.

Sasuke ingin membakar Naruto sekarang.

Manajernya itu sudah terjungkal dan tak sanggup lagi menahan gigil akan baju Sasuke yang artistik sedemikian rupa dan pastel―seumur-umur Sasuke tidak pernah memakai warna pastel, ia adalah spektrum warna-warna dasar dan eksentrik, bukan pudar. Walaupun stelan itu merapat figurnya yang ramping dengan sempurna, beraksen sedikit kerutan dan bordir yang elegan, cengengesan Naruto dari suatu sudut studio ini benar-benar mengganggu konsentrasinya.

Fotografer itu mengehela napas, walaupun dari balik scarf, Hatake Kakashi mungkin juga sedang tertawa.

"Selesaikan dulu urusanmu dengan manajermu itu, Sasuke, baru kita lanjutkan."

* * *

_puella magi AU, genderbent? i don't knoww._

**_Theme of Puella Magi - Puella Magi OST_**

.

Altruis adalah sifat yang paling dibenci Sasuke. Ia melewati berpuluh-puluh kenyataan untuk menghentikan bagaimana Naruto selalu berakhir tergenang dalam suatu distopia bersamanya, menjerit hingga napasnya pudar dan _soul gem_ itu tak biru lagi warnanya.

Namun, si tengik yang jadi tujuan pencapaiannya itu masih saja punya nyali untuk tersenyum padanya walaupun bergetar dan merintih jiwanya pelan-pelan dimakan oleh noda yang dihasilkan oleh _witch._

"Tolong sadarkan diriku yang bodoh itu...

...j-jangan sampai membuat kontrak seperti ini..."

Dan Sasuke tidak tahu apa lagi, timbre hujan di sekeliling mereka dan bau membusukkan makhluk magis _walpurgisnacht_ itu menggeliat dan merekah di udara sementara Naruto meregang nyawa dibawahnya ini, bulir-bulir yang jatuh memanaskan matanya juga. Air mata siapa ini?

Tangan kasar itu yang telah menonjoknya dan mendorongnya untuk terus maju, kini mengelus dan mengeluh lemah di pipi Sasuke yang badannya bergetar seperti daun ditiup badai.

"...D-Dan aku tidak ingin mati menjadi p-penyihir... _Tolong, Sasuke_..."

(_bunuh aku_)

.

.

Jeritan Sasuke meredam suara pistol itu diledakkan.

* * *

**_World's End Umbrella - Hatsune Miku _**

.

"Sasuke, aku lapar."

"Tolong jangan sentuh dapurku; terakhir kali, kau bahkan tidak menyumbang dalam renovasinya."

"Gah, teme! Itu kan valentine kemarin! Dan kau memang masih berhutang cokelat padaku di white day ini! Ayo kita makan ke luar saja. Atau apa lebih baik kita memesan pizza..."

"Yang mana, Naruto."

"Pizza! A-atau ramen saja? Kudengar mereka juga baru membuka kios donat di ujung jalan, dan-"

"Naruto."

"...Tch. Kau pilih saja."

"Ayo."

"Kita mau kemana, 'suke? Sasukeeeee-"

* * *

_"Memoria" alternate sequel (still in angel beats verse; i am the worst)_

**_Angel Beats OST_**

.

Mereka bilang di sini adalah limbo _after-life_, dimana kau harus menjalani hidup sepenuhnya setelah mati sia-sia.

Kau mengingat ini semua ketika terbangun untuk kedua kalinya di UKS di setting dunia yang terbatas pada sekolah berasrama itu.

Bertemu dengan anak-anak aneh dan ribut dengan segala kekonyolan, banyolan mereka. Kadang kau ingin meraih mereka dan ikut dalam meredakan balada melankolismu sendiri untuk hidup dengan lebih lega.

Namun setiap kali kau menutup mata, kau melihat mata biru pedih itu yang mati sia-sia dan kini—_diambili organ-organnya_—

Kau tidak rela.

* * *

**_Hot Air Balloon - Owl City _**

.

Kadang walaupun mereka sudah menikah, dan duduk di sore hari di ruang keluarga itu, membaca buku, Naruto akan bangkit dan membesarkan volume lagu di radio yang disukainya, dan berdiri menunggu begitu saja.

Sasuke menatapnya sesaat, dua saat, tanpa mengerjap.

Dengan desah hampir tak terdengar ia menurunkan dan melipat kaca matanya kembali, meletakkannya di atas meja kopi dengan buku yang terlupakan.

Ke dalam tangan Naruto ia meletakkan tangannya, dan di atas karpet dengan irama tak menentu, berketuk dan kadang bersentuhan sambil tertawa (ia tersenyum - mungkin tertawa) —mereka berdansa.

Hanya untuk mengenang masa lama.

* * *

**_Rainbow Veins - Owl City_**

.

Lukisan cat air. Garis tipis menandakan pinggir-pinggir dari siluet dua orang. Manis. Sekarang tambahkan air di atasnya, ambil kuasmu, ketukkan pada pinggir cangkirnya sebelum menyelam dan meneteskan air di atas kertas putih itu.

Warna-warna yang mekar kemudian mewarnai dua sosok itu, hitam di sini, kuning di sana. Hmm, _spiky_ seperti bunga matahari, kah? Bukan, bukan, ini orang. Tambahkan topi oranye di atasnya, jubah hokage, dan dua titik biru sebagai mata. Dan ini, Nanadaime, Hokage paling hebat sepanjang masa dengan jurus luar biasanya akan membunuh sepuluh pleton anbu sekaligus—sekaligus menghajar orang di sebelahnya ini, memastikan agar ia tidak pergi ke mana-mana. Lihat, Sasuke. Hahahaha, warna hijau untuk rompimu, dan topeng kucingmu, hitam, dan rambutmu, _spiky_ di bagian ini seperti pantat ayam.

Ter— _hmpffffft_. Hei, Apa maksud ciuman itu barusan! Sasuke, kembali! Aku belum menyelesaikan ceritaku!

* * *

**_Alice - Hatsune Miku_**

.

Konfesi terjadi di tempat-tempat paling klise. Sasuke harusnya tahu hal ini semenjak ia tertarik pada Naruto. _Flirting_ yang tak tembus kepala berkranium tebal itu, petualangan, dan waktu-waktu yang dihabiskan terpotret dan tersimpan selamanya di kepala Sasuke dan tak akan terlupakan.

Maka saat Naruto mengulurkan tangannya, matanya tersamar oleh hembusan butir-butir sakura yang bertiup di antara mereka, Sasuke tidak punya pilihan selain meraih tangannya, dan menggenggamnya erat.


End file.
